¿Universo alterno?
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Remus despierta en una cama que no es suya ¡Con un anillo en el dedo! Y Malfoy hablando como que si esa situación fuera normal. Remus/Lucius. mpreg. One-shot


Los **personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Este one-shot contiene Remus/Lucius Harry/Draco y mención de Sirius/Severus.**

**Mpreg.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía un profundo dolor en su sien, gruñó bajito mientras se movía un poco pero se detuvo al sentir que su brazo estaba enredado contra otra persona. Abrió los ojos de pronto sintiendo que el sueño se evaporaba.

¿Por qué estaba con alguien?

Soltó a la persona tratando de enfocar su vista, se sentó en la cama y observó la habitación. Era muy grande, mucho más grande que lo que podía costear. Las sabanas y mantas eran blancas y suaves, de una calidad excelente y cara.

Trató de recordar sin voltear a mirar a la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado, las cortinas estaban cerradas pero eso no evitaba que la habitación estuviera algo iluminada.

Recordaba que había estado bebiendo, no demasiado porque el siguiente día era sábado e iba a ver a Harry. Había salido a un bar muggle ya que estaba lejos de la luna llena.

Aún sentía como una espina clavada en su pecho que Andrómeda se hubiera quedado con la custodia de su niño, aunque agradecía que Harry interviniera y lograra convencer a la antigua Black de dejarlo ver a su bebé tres veces a la semana en vez de una vez cada dos semanas como estaba planeando en un principio.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de la sensación asfixiante y respiró profundo, tal vez al final si había terminado bebiendo de más. Volteó su cabeza algo temeroso, mirando a quien dormía a espaldas de él, el cabello largo y platinado estaba sobre la espalda desnuda y sobre la cama.

Fue en ese momento que fue consciente de su propia desnudez, se mordió con fuerza la lengua mientras se tapaba completamente, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su acompañante y así poder irse, pero el movimiento hizo que el desconocido gruñera y se incorporara.

⸺Pásame la poción para el dolor, Remus. ⸺ murmuró con voz cansada, Remus sintió que su corazón latía en la garganta mientras agarraba con más fuerza las mantas.

⸺ ¿Malfoy? ⸺ jadeó sorprendido esperando que la tierra se lo tragara ¿Cómo había terminado en la cama del patriarca? No lo había visto mucho, solo en los juicios cuando Harry declaró a favor de la familia. Sabía que los Malfoy mantenían contacto con el joven porque el cachorro solía comentárselo.

⸺Hoy no estamos caballerosos ¿Verdad? ⸺ se burló el rubio sonriendo de lado antes de levantarse importándole poco su desnudez, Remus quiso apartar la mirada pero realmente no pudo evitar mirar las marcas en el cuello del hombre, los pequeños moretones en sus caderas y los rasguños en sus muslos. Además de los chupetones que bajaban por su espalda hasta… y apartó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Para su suerte Malfoy agarró su bata y se la puso, tapando la mayoría de las marcas antes de sacar una poción y bebérsela.

No sabía qué hacer, podía ser un sueño o una broma. Se tensó y buscó su varita con la mirada, tal vez el hombre estaba tratando de agarrarlo desprevenido.

¿Pero cómo ignorar el hecho de que habían tenido sexo, aparentemente, la noche anterior? Por Merlín, Malfoy olía completamente a él.

⸺ ¿Qué te sucede? ⸺ El mayor frunció el ceño antes de caminar a la cama y sentarse en la orilla, Remus sintió casi ganas de reír ¿Cómo el hombre podía estar tan tranquilo? ¡Se habían acostado el día anterior! ¿No iba a entrar en pánico? Él era un mestizo, Malfoy debería estar mortificado por eso pero en cambio estaba ahí, preguntándole que le sucedía como que si esa escena ocurriera todos los días.

⸺Yo…⸺ trató de no balbucear, pero la escena era tan… inesperada que no podía hacer otra cosa, bajó su mirada a los rasguños y moretones -¿O eran solo marcas?- que el mayor tenía en los muslos y enrojeció volviendo su mirada a sus ojos.

⸺Tsk, no me lastimaste. No seas idiota, aun en este estado sigo siendo yo. ⸺ Malfoy habló en claro mal humor lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Aspiró profundo, iba a preguntar algo cuando el aroma del otro hombre lo golpeó de lleno, abrió los ojos sintiendo la colonia suave que aún no se había borrado a pesar de la noche anterior y otro aroma que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

⸺Estás embarazado. ⸺ murmuró bajando la mirada hacia el abdomen del hombre, no se veía por la bata pero aun solo era suave en esa zona, había perdido los abdominales pero nada más.

⸺Por Merlín, ya lo sé.⸺ hizo una mueca de desdén antes de levantarse, Remus notó como el pelo desordenado se desordenaba un poco más mientras el rubio caminaba hacia la puerta, al llegar la abrió pasando al otro lado y cerrando de un portazo.

Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Y cómo era posible que Malfoy estuviera encinta de él? Porque podía sentirlo, ese bebé era su cachorro ¡Pero nunca se habían acostado! ¡Era la primera vez! ¿El patriarca había dejado que se lo follara? ¿Él? ¿Alguien que ni siquiera estaba en su mismo estatus?

Era, sin duda, excitante la idea pero no dejaba de ser raro ¡Malfoy debería estar enojado o algo!

Se levantó casi de un salto y abrió el armario, con sorpresa y algo de miedo notó que además de las túnicas que no eran de él había otras más sencillas que gritaban ¡Remus! Apretó los labios con fuerza y no pensó mucho, agarró un pantalón y una camisa que estaba con las túnicas junto con ropa interior antes de empezar a vestirse con velocidad. Luego se las devolvería.

⸺ ¿Ya te vas? ⸺ la voz del patriarca hizo que se detuviera, volteó a mirarlo. Estaba recién bañado por el olor a jabón y su cabello mojado, tenía una bata color verde Slytherin que solo cubría lo necesario.

Las marcas no se habían borrado.

⸺Voy… a ver a Harry. ⸺ No entendía nada y el chico era muy conocido por él, seguramente podría explicarle. Malfoy frunció el ceño antes de acercarse, Remus tragó en seco cuando el hombre se detuvo frente a él.

No sabía que decir así que cuando rubio levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla lo apartó de inmediato, ambos se miraron pasmados por unos segundos antes de que Malfoy apartara la mirada algo herido y asintiera, dando un paso hacia atrás.

⸺Bien. ⸺ Su voz sonó entre enojo contenido y desdén, cuando movió la mano notó que el rubio tenía un anillo de oro blanco en su dedo. Bajó la mirada asustado encontrando el mismo tipo de anillo en su propia mano.

¡Por Merlín!

¿Estaban casados? ¿Qué rayos? Esto debía ser una broma bien elaborada.

Pero aun así sintió cierta opresión en el pecho así que estiró su mano para agarrar la del mayor pero este la apartó enseguida.

⸺Ya, ve con Harry. ⸺ Frunció más el ceño, Remus tragó. Ese hombre a pesar de todo llevaba a su cachorro, de alguna forma extraña ambos tenían anillos iguales y él lo había apartado.

⸺Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otra cosa yo…⸺ se acercó de nuevo, no entendía porque tenía la necesidad de explicarle. Malfoy solo alzó su mirada para verlo de manera fría pero sin alejarse, lo que Remus aprovechó para acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos apegándolo a él. Aspiró profundo sintiendo su aroma, olía realmente bien y se sentía tan suyo que sentía vergüenza. ⸺Lo siento…⸺ besó la frente del mayor antes de separarse un poco para verlo a la cara, aún estaba algo serio como tratando de pensar si seguir enojado o no así que el licántropo se inclinó y besó sus labios.

Había pensado que sería difícil pero cuando sus labios hicieron contacto no pudo evitar rodear su cintura con sus brazos apegándolo completamente a él. Casi pudo suspirar cuando el otro rodeó su cuello con sus brazos como cediendo así que aprovechó para alzar una de sus manos y acariciar su cabello rubio tirando levemente de este arrancándole un suave gemido que hizo que sintiera ganas de apresarlo contra la pared y quitar esa bata, que por Merlín, era lo único que tenía para hacerlo suyo.

Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el de él y respondía tan bien a él que tenía tantas ganas…

Pero debía buscar a Teddy.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó, sentía sus mejillas bastante calientes así que sonrió antes de dejar un beso en la frente del patriarca.

⸺Vuelvo luego. ⸺ susurró acariciando por última vez el cabello platinado antes de apurarse a salir de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta sintió que podía respirar al fin, se mordió la lengua pensando que había estado a punto de acorralar a Malfoy.

A Malfoy.

¿Se hubiera dejado?

Miró el anillo de nuevo y tuvo ganas de quitárselo, pero al final no lo hizo. Esperaba que Harry aun viviera donde él sabía que vivía.

Tocó la puerta mientras se acomodaba un poco el cuello de la camisa, la casa era casi igual a como la recordaba. Los rosales y flores en el jardín delantero se le hacían extraños.

⸺ ¡Remus, pasa! ⸺ no se preguntó cómo Harry sabía que era él pero aun así aprovechó la invitación. Lo que vio dentro de la casa hizo que el estómago se le revolviera. Nada era como lo recordaba ahí dentro, estaba re decorada y los sillones sin duda eran distintos, no había alfombras en el suelo y las paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros.

⸺ ¿Harry? ⸺ Habló algo dudoso mientras entraba a la cocina, al menos la distribución era igual. Al verlo no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás de sorpresa, estaba sin lentes, su pelo seguía igual pero su rostro se veía más maduro ¡Harry había envejecido diez años!

⸺Ey, Draco salió con los niños hoy pero me quedé para hacerlo un pastel a Scorpius ¡Si, ya sé! No es su cumpleaños pero queremos animarlo ahora que Eltanin se fue a Hogwarts y…⸺ Harry empezó su monologo que lo hizo sentirse más confundido. No sabía quiénes eran los dos chicos ¿Amigos nuevos, tal vez? ¿Y Draco con los niños? ¿Qué niños?

⸺Harry ¿Dónde está Teddy? ⸺ lo cortó casi con desesperación, debía saber dónde estaba él bebe se seis meses. El chico parpadeó confundido antes de sonreír.

⸺Pues en Hogwarts, con su hermano Eltanin ¿Dónde más? ⸺ Harry sonrió divertido, Remus sintió que casi se caía sentado al suelo ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Hermano? ¿De parte de quién? ¡Bueno Dora había fallecido y él no tenía más niños!

Más de pronto algo de claridad llegó a él, respiró profundo.

⸺ ¿Cuántos años pasaron de la guerra, Harry? ⸺ preguntó con cuidado, el moreno lo observó con sus ojos verdes unos segundos antes de dejar lo que estaba batiendo.

⸺Catorce años. ⸺

Y esta vez, si se desmayó.

Despertó pensando que había tenido un sueño extraño, pero al poder mirar más de donde estaba notó que estaba en el sillón de la casa de Harry. La casa que no era conocida para él.

Un niño rubio de más o menos diez años lo observaba sentado en el otro mueble, sonrió adorablemente al verlo abrir los ojos gritando ¡Abuelo Remus! Antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Remus lo había abrazado, por supuesto, aunque los ojos verdes del niño le recordaba tanto a Harry todo lo demás gritaba Malfoy.

¿Y porque abuelo?

⸺Scorpius déjalo respirar. ⸺ Pudo reconocer la voz del menor de los Malfoy, miró hacia el rubio. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de su padre pero Draco tenía el cabello corto y facciones más juveniles, no había cambiado demasiado al Draco que recordaba.

⸺Lo siento, papi. ⸺ el niño sonrió y corrió a brazos del antiguo némesis del cachorro.

⸺Le diré a mi padre que estás aquí, no quise decirle mientras no despertaras porque en su condición debe mantenerse calmado. Tranquilo, un sanador te vio y dijo que estabas perfectamente. ⸺ explicó el chico mientras jugaba con las manitos del que parecía ser su hijo.

⸺No le comentes a Malfoy, por favor. ⸺ habló lo más rápido posible antes de levantarse, Draco arqueó la ceja lo cual hizo que se tensara un poco.

Bueno, no se suponía que llamara Malfoy a su esposo.

Porque eso eran ¿No?

¿Cómo había terminado catorce años adelante? ¿Cómo había terminado con Malfoy? ¿Cómo diablos Draco había terminado con Harry? Ese niño era sin duda hijo de ambos.

⸺Uh, así que pelearon. ⸺ Draco sonrió con diversión, a él no le pareció divertido en absoluto.

¿Se suponía que peleaban a menudo? ¿O eran tan pocas veces que parecía divertido? O tal vez tenía que ver con el embarazo del patriarca.

⸺Ya lo conoces, Remus. Está deprimido porque sus niños están lejos de él. Ya se animará cuando Teddy y Eltanin le envíen su primera carta hoy. ⸺ Harry apareció con algo para tomar para todos, agarró el vaso agradecido antes de tomar apurado.

Sentía que se desmayaría si no lograba concentrarse.

¿Lucius Malfoy se llevaba bien con su niño? ¿Con Teddy? ¿Eltanin era el nombre de un hijo del patriarca o era el nombre de un hijo de ambos?

⸺Además el embarazo lo vuelve odioso. ⸺ Draco sonrió mientras se sentaba y sentaba al niño en sus piernas, acomodando el cabello del pequeño.

⸺Él siempre es algo odioso, amor. ⸺ Harry bromeó, Draco hizo un gesto "ofendido".

⸺No es cierto, papá. El abuelo es bueno. ⸺ el pequeño Scorpius hizo un puchero.

Remus trató de sonreír pero realmente sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas ¿Había perdido catorce años de su vida? ¿Cuándo tomó esa dirección?

⸺Le diré a Severus que hable con él. ⸺ habló de pronto el menor de los Malfoy y de la sorpresa Remus casi deja caer su vaso.

¿Severus? ¡Él había muerto!

⸺El de todos modos está en su misma situación, su niño menor entró a Hogwarts este año. ⸺ Harry sonrió mientras seguía hablando con su pareja, medio abrazándolo a él y al niño, olvidándose un momento de la presencia de su amigo.

⸺Harry, Severus trabaja en Hogwarts. Tiene a sus dos hijos vigilados y Sirius también aceptó el trabajo como profesor de defensa.

Si mi padre no estuviera encinta, lo hubiera agarrado él. ⸺ Draco sonrió pero Remus trató de contener el jadeo de sorpresa.

¡Sirius también estaba muerto! ¿Hablaban de otro Severus y Sirius?

⸺ ¡Abuelo, Regulus entró a la casa de Gryffindor! Eltanin entró en Slytherin, lo bueno es que tendrá a Orión para que lo cuide en esa casa. Regulus quedó un poco solo, pero Rose entró a esa casa también ¡Así que tiene a sus amigos! ⸺ Scorpius empezó a explicar, Harry notó la cara de sorpresa a Remus pero supuso que aún no se había enterado en que casa había caído su cachorro. ⸺ ¡Pero Teddy cuidara de todos aunque este en Hufflepuff! ⸺ el niño parecía contento al decirlo todo.

⸺ ¿Orión y Regulus? ⸺ murmuró los primeros nombres, el niño rubio sonrió y asintió.

⸺ ¡Los niños de tío Severus y Sirius! ⸺ explicó como que si fuera obvio pero Remus no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

No solo estaban vivos, también estaban juntos.

Con dos niños.

Se levantó sintiendo que estaba por tambalearse.

⸺Yo regresaré a casa para hablar… para hablar con Lucius. ⸺ murmuró antes de dirigirse a la red Flu, se despidió con la mano y sonrió al ver que el niño también saludaba muy feliz.

¿Qué clase de sueño enredoso era eso?

Salió de la chimenea limpiándose un poco la camisa, había sido extraño que Malfoy no se hubiera quejado de su ropa. Incluso estaba al lado de las túnicas.

Tenía algo de hambre, pero no sabía cómo llegar a la cocina.

⸺ ¡Él está actuando muy extraño! ⸺ se quedó quieto, podía escuchar las voces. Estaban lejos de él pero aun así podía definirlas bien. Se acercó unos pasos, esa voz era sin duda de Lucius.

Uhm ¿Desde cuándo era Lucius? Miró el anillo y suspiró.

⸺Cálmate, no tiene a otra persona. Su lobo estaría lloriqueando con la idea de engañar a su hembra. ⸺ la voz burlona de Severus hizo que se mordiera con fuerza el labio. Si, el niño hablaba del Severus real.

⸺ ¡No soy una hembra! ¡Severus! ⸺ se escuchó una risa.

⸺Le diré al pulgoso que hable con él, ahora debo irme. ⸺

⸺Cuida de los niños, por favor. ⸺ la voz de Lucius sonó más suave.

⸺Lo haré. ⸺

Remus suspiró. No sabía si quería hablar con Sirius ¡Por supuesto que estaba contento! Se suponía que estaba muerto, pero al parecer mucha gente que murió estaba viva. Pero no podría evitar la emoción al verlo en carne y hueso, y si estaba catorce años en el futuro no quería arruinar ninguna amistad o matrimonio de su otro yo.

¿Si él estaba aquí el yo que había vivido toda esa vida estaba en su tiempo? ¿O solo habían borrado su memoria y podía recuperarla?

Debía recordar que había pasado con él en el bar, tal vez volviendo ahí…

Le pidió a un elfo algo de comida y este obedeció, notó con curiosidad que estaban vestidos un poco más decentes pero no dijo nada.

⸺ ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ⸺ La voz lo hizo pararse, sonrió algo nervioso. Lucius se parecía más al que había conocido cuando estaba enojado.

⸺Yo…⸺ no sabía que decir, podía confesar que no recordaba nada de los últimos catorce años. El patriarca caminó hacia él con expresión fría, sus ojos parecían algo más oscuros. Notó que su cabello estaba peinado y tenía una de sus túnicas caras como que si fuera a salir.

¿O acaso siempre usaba esas túnicas?

⸺Si estas molesto por algo solo dilo, odio que des vueltas. Que esté esperando no me hace más sensible a tus opiniones. ⸺ Pero Remus no lo escuchaba, se había quedado mirando sus labios una vez que el otro se acercó y luego bajó por su cuello, cierta molestia se instaló en él al notar que las marcas habían sido borradas o tapadas.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿En su tiempo Malfoy olía así de bien?

Se acercó abrazándolo y besándolo, el rubio hizo un poco de fuerza en sus brazos como quejándose de que no lo dejara terminar de hablar pero al final devolvió el gesto. Remus gruñó bajito recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos haciendo que retrocediera hasta apoyarlo contra la pared.

Se separó unos segundos para observar los jadeos y el sonrojo del hombre que trataba de mantener la compostura, Malfoy estuvo a punto de reclamar de nuevo pero Remus tomó sus labios con los suyos acorralándolo más contra la pared.

El cuerpo del rubio se sentía cálido, los ruidos que hacía lo llamaban tanto… solo quería quitarle la ropa, sentir su piel contra la de él y hacerlo suyo.

No entendía esa sensación ni porque estaba allí, pero solo profundizó el beso bajando sus manos por la espalda ajena sintiendo su propia excitación presionarse contra los muslos tapados del mayor.

Y luego todo simplemente se volvió negro.

Despertó sobresaltado, agitando la cabeza.

Estaba en su casa, en la casa que recordaba, la cabeza le dolía horrores.

Se sentó confundido y miró hacia Harry quien lo observaba.

⸺ ¿Remus? ⸺ preguntó suavemente.

⸺ ¿Si? ⸺ murmuró con voz ronca sintiendo el dolor palpitando en su cabeza.

⸺ ¿Cuántos años pasaron de la guerra? ⸺ Harry parecía serio, el hombre lobo respiró profundo.

⸺No ha pasado si quiera un año. ⸺ respondió seguro lo que hizo sonreír al menor.

⸺ ¡Dios, volviste! Estabas actuando tan extraño, buscando personas que no conozco y comportándote más raro con otras personas.

Estabas buscando a Snape ¡A Snape! El esta muerto. ⸺ explicó ⸺Y a alguien llamado Scorpius o a Eltanin. ⸺

Oh, entonces no había sido un sueño.

⸺ ¿Qué fue lo más raro que hice en esas horas? ⸺ se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego su propio cuello, Harry apretó los labios como pensando.

⸺Nos encontramos con el señor Malfoy y tú te acercaste a él y agarraste su mano ¡Él estaba sorprendido! Le dijiste que estaba hermoso con un tono bastante extraño y luego besaste su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

¡El hombre estaba en shock! Luego te empujó y prácticamente huyó. Nunca lo había visto ruborizarse en la vida. ⸺ explicó.

Remus gimió levemente tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

¿Cómo veía a la cara de Malfoy ahora?

Había tratado de olvidar lo que había sucedido, siguiendo con su vida pensando que había terminado en algún universo alterno por algunas horas.

Pero cuando pocos meses después se descubrió que Severus seguía vivo, dudó un poco. Cuando Sirius apareció, también.

Cuando Ginny abandonó a Harry en el altar, diciendo que no quería casarse con él se preguntó si terminaría con Draco.

No se sorprendió tanto por el noviazgo.

Cuando Sirius le dijo que había sido perdonado y que iba a tener un niño con Severus, se sintió casi mareado.

Cuando la separación de Narcissa y Lucius se hizo pública sí que se sorprendió, sobre todo porque aunque estaban separados eran amigos y la dama había logrado hacerse amiga de su hermana de nuevo. Por lo que Teddy y, por lo tanto, él empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo en Malfoy Manor.

Como terminó conversando bastante con Lucius, no tenía idea.

Como consiguió el valor para acorralarlo y besarlo, tampoco.

Cuando Lucius murmuró que si tuviera otro niño lo llamaría Eltanin, él no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

Tal vez, el universo alterno no era tan alterno.


End file.
